Erg
Biography Morlock Erg was a member of the Morlocks who was able to absorb all forms of energy and project them in blasts from his left eye, which he called his "electric eye". Erg was one of the few Morlocks to survive the Marauders' attack during the 'Mutant Massacre'. He was also one of the first mutants to seek a safe haven at the Xavier Institute following M-Day, when most mutants lost their powers. Erg, Mammomax, and Peepers were running from members of the murderous Sapien League. They had the institute in sight when they were taken down by a shock grenade and tasers. The Leper Queen orders her men to kill them. The League members set up three St. Andrew's crosses (which are "X" shaped) with braces to keep the crosses upright. Erg is tied to one of the crosses. Gasoline was poured on and a lit match tossed. Erg regains consciousness when the lower legs of the cross were blazing. He would have died if he hadn't been yanked off by Wolverine. The X-Man had been sitting in the Xavier estate woods, letting Colossus sketch him. Erg ends up living with many other mutants, some there unwillingly. It was Erg's idea to have a "198" flag, the number representing what was originally though to be the amount of mutants left in the entire world. He claims he had an uncle, who was a Hell's Angel. He states that the Hell's Angels wear a 1% badge because the media says it was just one percent of bikers who caused the trouble when a biker gang tore up a town called Hollister back in the 1940s. He was one of a few mutants who attacks Sentinel Squad O*N*E (Office of National Emergency) because they want to leave the Xavier estate. Mister M ends that fight. Erg is also one of the unfortunate mutants who accepted having an electronic tag inserted in order to be allowed to go out on a supervised group trip to Salem Center. Dr. Cooper told the mutants that the tags were "...a harmless tracking device, inserted under the skin with a simple and painless surgical process". That wasn't true, as Erg figured out too late. The tags have the ability to generate disabling electronic pulses. Later on, Mister M takes the liberty of freeing the chipped mutants of their devices. Post M-Day Utopia The Extremists During Ed Brubaker's "The Extremists" arc, Erg reappeared alongside some of his fellow Morlocks under the leadership of Masque. Besides Erg, this group consists of Bliss, Litterbug and Skids, and a captured Leech. Dark Reign Erg is shown as one of Norman Osborn's mutant prisoners after the riots in San Francisco. Powers and Abilities Powers Erg absorbs ambient energy. This energy can be fired as electricity from his eye. Paraphernalia Equipment Eyepatch in other media Television X-Men: the Animated Series Category:Mutants Category:Morlock Category:Characters Category:Living Category:Jean Grey School for Higher Learning Students Category:American Category:Male Characters Category:Energy Absorption Category:Electric Category:Characters with the ability to fire Optic Blasts Category:Krakoans